


VID: Stick the Anthem

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Stick It (2006)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: If the system is too outdated and sexist to give people the scores they deserve, then fuck 'em, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	VID: Stick the Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas: the24thkey and revolutionaryjo! I'm a little nervous I may have forgotten someone because this was supposed to premier in the spring which was like 10 years ago so if I forgot you please let me know! 😭
> 
> Special thanks to hartknyx for helping me pick out the music! 🎶

Password: `anthem`

[Stick the Anthem](https://vimeo.com/476705310) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
